Popołudnie
by lunatic.jg
Summary: Ważna rozmowa Maury z jedyną osobą, która może pozwolić jej na ruszenie do przodu. Czy lekarka będzie w końcu gotowa by sięgnąć po własne szczęście?


**Ostatnio w mojej głowie kłębią się tysiące pomysłów na fiki, ale żaden nie chce się uformować w jakąś porządną historię** **z początkiem i końcem, więc wciąż czekam na jakieś porządne natchnienie. Jednak w tak zwanym między czasie wskoczył mi do głowy taki "jednoaktowiec". Nie ukrywam, że po tym jak już go napisałam i przeczytałam ponownie uświadomiłam sobie, że jest trochę dziwny, ale cóż nie mogłam się powstrzymać żeby tego tu nie wrzucić. Kursywą zostały napisane słowa pochodzące z piosenki "Popołudnie" Michała Bajora. Historia opisana w tej piosence jest niesamowicie piękna. Smutna, ale piękna.**

**Jeszcze sprawy prawne: Nic nie jest moje. Wszystkie prawa należą do Tess Gerritsen i TNT. Ja tylko pożyczam je od czasu do czasu dla zaspokojenia swojej fantazji.**

**Przyjemnego czytania.**

* * *

><p>Maura weszła do domu, zdjęła płaszcz i powiesiła go do szafy. Ruszyła w stronę salonu i już chciała zapalić światło, gdy zobaczyła, że w pokoju, przy nikłym świetle z lampki na stoliku, już ktoś siedzi.<p>

- Kochanie, czemu siedzisz tu po ciemku? - powiedziała do postaci na kanapie.

Jej mąż spojrzał na nią. W jednej ręce trzymał szklankę z brązowym płynem, w drugiej zaś miał ich zdjęcie ślubne. Na stoliku zauważyła butelkę whiskey. Była pewna, że gdy wychodziła rano, butelka była jeszcze nieotwarta. Teraz zaś była do połowy opróżniona. Nigdy nie obawiała się swojego męża, nawet, gdy był pijany, co jako szanowanemu chirurgowi plastycznemu zdarzało mu się rzadko. Teraz jednak, coś w jego postawie mówiło jej, że nie powinna się do niego zbliżać. W powietrzu poczuła zapach dymu papierosowego.

- _Dobry wieczór_ - powiedział smutno, podnosząc papierosa z niezauważonej przez nią wcześniej popielniczki - _Pewnie dziwisz się, kochanie, że mnie widzisz tu, samego, w takim stanie._

- James, straszysz mnie. Co się stało? - Nie mogła ruszyć się z miejsca. Coś było nie tak.

- Chodzi ci o whiskey i papierosy? Cóż, usiłuje się pogodzić z tym, co muszę zrobić, a ten sposób jest najprostszy. - roześmiał się wskazując na stolik przed nim. Maura była zaniepokojona. To nie był śmiech jej męża, do którego zdążyła przywyknąć. To był bolesny śmiech zranionego człowieka.

- Czy coś się wydarzyło w pracy? - zapytała w końcu ruszając w stronę kanapy, jednak mężczyzna posłał jej spojrzenie skrzywdzonego stworzenia, które kazało jej się zatrzymać w miejscu. - James, błagam cię, porozmawiaj ze mną. - wybuchła prawie płaczliwie.

Lekarz oparł się wygodnie o oparcie, ułożył sobie zdjęcie na kolanach i wziął duży łyk alkoholu.

- Jeden z moich pacjentów odwołał dziś wizytę, więc _wyszedłem wcześniej z pracy i zabrakło mi rutyny_, _bo spotkało mnie dość nieprzyjemne zdarzenie i..._ - westchnął ciężko i pogładził postacie na fotografii - _To był fatalny dzień_.

- James, ja nic z tego nie rozumiem - powiedziała zmieszana Maura. Opowieść męża, wcale nie wyjaśniała jego obecnego zachowania.

- _Wiem, wiem, wiem. Bełkoce i seplenię_, ale zaczekaj chwilę. Zaraz wszystko Ci opowiem, po kolei - zapewnił biorąc kolejny łyk brązowego napoju -_ Więc wyszedłem wcześniej z biura, jak mówiłem. _Pierwszy raz od dawna miałem jakąś wolną chwilę i pomyślałem, że przejdę się na komisariat, żeby zabrać cię na obiad. Wiesz, że nigdy nie szedłem pieszo tą okolicą, w której pracuję?

- Wiem, słońce, twoja ilość obowiązków nie pozwala ci na spacery - oświadczyła, nie wiedząc, do czego dąży James.

- Taak. _Zabłądziłem. _Zawsze się wtedy irytuje - na jego twarzy pojawił się smutny uśmiech - ale tym razem_ to było nawet... miłe_, odświeżające, więc szedłem przed siebie. - przerwał i popijając whiskey zamyślił się na dłuższą chwilę. Maura postanowiła milczeć i czekać, aż mąż zacznie kontynuować historię - _Ten brak czasu tak dolega, chciałem chociaż raz inaczej_ - odłożył szklankę i schował twarz w dłoniach - _Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że to jest ryzyko i... _- spojrzał na nią jakby przepraszająco - Zrozum_, to był fatalny dzień,_ a ja _nie chcę więcej takich dni_, przebacz mi.

- James - powiedziała zmartwiona Maura - myślę, że powinieneś przestać pić. Może zrobię ci kawy? - zapytała chcąc ruszyć do kuchni.

- Nie! - podniósł głos tak, że blondynka zamarła w pół kroku i spojrzała na mężczyznę, który zaczął kręcić głową - _Nie, kochanie, nie chcę kawy. - _odwrócił od niej wzrok, przygryzł wargę jakby starał się powstrzymać od płaczu i dopiero po chwili powiedział - Gdy tak szedłem, zobaczyłem uroczą, małą kafejkę i pomyślałem, że mógłbym do ciebie zadzwonić żebyśmy się tam spotkali. Wszedłem do środka. _Było pusto poza jedną ładną parą. _Przy stoliku wgłębi siedziały dwie kobiety. Jedna mówiła coś, najprawdopodobniej bardzo zabawnego. Usiadłem tak, żeby nie mogły mnie zobaczyć. Druga kobieta siedziała wpatrzona w swoją towarzyszkę tak zakochanym i pełnym uwielbienia wzrokiem_, że już być przestała sobą_ - mężczyzna w końcu podniósł wzrok i spojrzał na żonę - I wiesz? _Poczułem żal do losu, że jest miłość. Ta prawdziwa. Żal niemądry, że w ten sposób nigdy na mnie nie patrzyłaś -_ Maura chciała coś powiedzieć, ale on pokręcił głową i dokończył smutno - Nie chciałem im przeszkadzać, więc tak, żeby mnie nie zauważyły wyszedłem i wróciłem do domu. _To był fatalny dzień. Nie chcę więcej takich dni._

- James, co ty mówisz? Przecież wiesz, że cię ko... - kobieta spróbowała delikatnie, podchodząc bliżej do męża, ale ten przerwał jej zanim zdążyła skończyć słowo czy dojść do kanapy.

- Maura, _tą kobietą byłaś ty_ - wyszeptał.

Lekarka po raz kolejny tego wieczora znieruchomiała. Dobrze wiedziała gdzie wtedy była. Razem z Jane w ich ulubionej knajpce. Moment, o którym wspominał James musiał być chwilą, gdy detektyw opowiadała jej o tym jak w dzieciństwie wzięła z braćmi kilka lekcji jazdy konnej, ale musieli z nich zrezygnować, kiedy Jane przestraszyła konia, na którym uczył się Franki i o mały włos wierzchowiec nie uciekł ze swoim młodym jeźdźcem do lasu. Maura słuchała opowieści jednocześnie podziwiając jak niesamowitą i piękną osobą była jej przyjaciółka. Wiedziała, że ją kocha. Była tego świadoma już od dawna, ale bała się powiedzieć cokolwiek by nie stracić tego, co je łączyło. Później poznała Jamesa i pomyślała, że skoro on tak mocno ją kocha to może powinna z nim być. Wzięła z nim ślub ponad półtora roku temu, po ośmiu miesiącach znajomości, ale już po dwóch miesiącach małżeństwa wiedziała, że to był błąd. Wciąż kochała Jane i nie mogła dać Jamesowi szczęścia, na jakie zasługiwał, ale wciąż próbowała i...

- Dobrze wiesz, że nigdy bym cię nie zdradziła - powiedziała zawstydzona wpatrując się w podłogę, poczuła, że na jej twarzy pojawia się rumieniec.

James podniósł się ze swojego miejsca i pogładził żonę po policzku.

- Wiem, Maura - powiedział delikatnie - ale zrozum, teraz, kiedy wiem, że ją kochasz. Że ja nigdy... nie będę wystarczająco dobry dla ciebie... - jego głos załamał się.

- Nie mów tak. - powiedziała spoglądając mu w oczy. - Jesteś wspaniałym człowiekiem i kiedyś z pewnością znajdziesz kogoś, kto na ciebie zasługuje. Ja... ja nie powinnam nigdy dawać ci nadziei, że mogłabym cię pokochać tak jak kocham Jane. Przepraszam - w jej oczach powoli zaczynały pojawiać się łzy.

- Jesteś niesamowitą osobą i oboje zasługujemy na prawdziwą miłość - powiedział całując ją w policzek, po czym odszedł w kierunku jednej ze ścian. Maura wcześniej tego nie zauważyła, ale stały przy niej dwie walizki. James podniósł je i odwrócił się do żony - W ciągu najbliższych kilku dni dostaniesz papiery rozwodowe. Tak będzie najlepiej dla nas... wszystkich.

- Dziękuję - powiedziała, wiedząc, że mąż wciąż robi to z miłości do niej. Tylko dlatego, że pragnie by była szczęśliwa.

- Kocham cię - powiedział odwracając się i podszedł do drzwi wyjściowych.

- Wiem - powiedziała smutno zanim otworzył drzwi - Przepraszam - powtórzyła, wiedziała, że nie może mu już powiedzieć, że go kocha. To wciąż była prawda, kocha go, ale nie tak jak on by tego pragnął. Nie tak jak kocha najważniejszą osobę w jej życiu.

Mężczyzna tylko westchnął i zniknął za progiem. Maura przyglądała się chwile drzwiom jakby zastanawiając się czy James nie zmieni jeszcze zdania i nie wróci. Jednak gdy usłyszała odjeżdżające auto wyciągnęła telefon z kieszeni. Nie mogła zmarnować szansy, którą dostała od męża.

- Rizzoli - usłyszała ochrypły głos po drugiej stronie telefonu i na jej twarzy od razu pojawił się uśmiech.

- Jane? Rozwodzę się - powiedziała, może zbyt radośnie.


End file.
